


Catch Feels

by omegas



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Minor TW for suicide, all my promptis fics are sad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 06:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegas/pseuds/omegas
Summary: It was just supposed to be nasty sex. No strings attached, no talk of it afterwards. But as the Lucian prince watched his long-time friend unwind under him, his heart became full of fondness for the blond boy.





	Catch Feels

**Author's Note:**

> "0908 - your touch is so appealing  
> "It was just supposed to be nasty sex, but he loved the way his eyes sparkled"  
> -via idea-garden @ tumblr
> 
> something i wrote quickly in a burst of inspiration. enjoy!
> 
> if you would like to know more about my writing, visit my tumblr; yeolberrie!

It was just supposed to be nasty sex. No strings attached, no talk of it afterward.

But as the Lucian prince held himself above his old friend, watching as freckles disappeared within reddening cheeks, his heart became full of fondness for the blond boy.

Their breath mingled as Noctis buried his length into him, adoring the whimpers and wails Prompto would try so hard to keep from escaping the thin walls of their tent. Every time Prompto's palm went to cover up his moans, Noctis' leaned down to hotly whisper, "Let me hear your voice. Let everyone know who's making you feel this way."

Prompto stumbled on his words. "B-But what about Gladio and Ig--"

Noctis sat up again to look Prompto in the eyes, not stopping his steady rhythm. Pure passion burned in his eyes as he said, "I don't give a fuck. Let it all out, baby."

Prompto still tried to protest, but a perfectly-aimed thrust made him wail in pleasure before he could get the words out. The early-morning sun was already starting to bleed through the tent, so Noctis sped his ministrations up. A hand reached down to tug Prompto's length, the prince's thumb spreading precum across the head of his cock. He spits for more lubrication and began to work quickly, Prompto reduced to a mewling mess.

"I'm gonna cum, Noct," Prompto hissed over and over.

"Me, too," Noctis breathed.

With every movement and swivel of his hips, he felt Prompto's muscles flutter around his cock, encouraging him to desperately chase his high. When the two finally climaxed, it was together; Prompto's seed painting their bellies and Noctis' leaking out the moment he pulled his softening length out of Prompto.

The two laid side-by-side in silence for a few moments, their heavy breathing filling the tent. When Prompt gained the strength to sit up, he propped himself up on an elbow and began the search for his discarded clothes. Only his boxers were in sight, forcing him to dare the early-morning chill to find where the heat of the moment caused him to throw his clothes.

As soon as his feet hit the cool stone of the haven, he was met with the king's shield in a similar state of undress. They were silent as they took in the image of one another until Gladiolus broke the silence with, "Come to join me on a hike?"

Prompto shook his head. With a nervous laugh he confessed, "I'm...searching for my clothes."

Gladiolus gestured with a thumb towards a river a stone's throw away from the haven. There hung a line of black clothes, with one royal advisor tending to them. "Iggy's doin' the laundry. He was complainin' you left your clothes everywhere, and you're lucky they didn't get tore up by some monsters."

 _Is it getting hot in here?_ Prompto laughed to himself again. "R-Right...I was just super tired last night."

"You and His Highness," Gladiolus added as he pulled a t-shirt over his head, "We were lucky to have brought two tents. Wouldn't want to disrupt his beauty sleep."  
And with a laugh, Gladiolus was off.

Prompto's legs were like jelly as he climbed down the rocks and made his way to the river. In the fleeting moment of loneliness, his mind was flooded with the night's events; the view of Noctis above him, the feeling of his lips on his neck -- wait! Prompt slapped a hand over his neck, a hot flush washing over him upon realizing what Gladiolus must have seen.

"Morning, Prompto," Ignis greeted, "Sleep well?"

Prompto's reply was a yawn. "As well as you can sleep in a tent."

Ignis hummed in agreement, taking Prompto's clothes from the line and thrusting them into his arms. He slapped a gray smartphone on top of the pile, saying, "You left this in your pants again. One of these days, it's going to get swept away in a river."

"And I can't go back to Insomnia to get another," Prompto finished, "I know. Thanks, Iggy."

Just as he turned to head back to the tent, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Prompto, what's on your neck?"

When he locked eyes with Ignis, he saw in his emerald eyes that he was waiting -- just waiting -- on Prompto to lie, lie and say it was a bug bite or that he got it in battle. "I-I..."

"It's rather dark," Ignis commented, "...Just don't irritate it further, and it'll fade quickly."

Once back in the tent, Prompto let out a sigh of relief. He changed quickly, fussing with the collar of his jacket to make sure it covered everything it needed to. Ignis had to know exactly where the mark came from -- it was obvious -- but Prompto would rather get stung by a giant killer bee than deal with Gladio's relentless pestering.

Noctis was still in a post-sex haze while he watched Prompto get ready for the day. The passion he had for Prompto was quickly replaced with fondness, warmth deep in his chest when he finally stood and pulled his underwear back on.

It was Noctis' turn to retrieve his clothes from Ignis, the advisor's eyes lingering on him for a noticeable amount of time. "Take a picture, it'll last longer."

Ignis' sized Noctis up. "Just making sure you have no...marks, like Prompto.

Noctis hesitated, swallowing a lump in his throat. He sighed away his anxiety away, confessing, "We slept together last night. I gave him that."

"That much is obvious," Ignis said as he clothed the gap between him and Noctis. His voice was low as he continued, "Although, you are aware you cannot develop feelings for him. Do not forget about Lady Lunafreya."

"How could I?" Noctis fired back, "It's...just hard, being on the road like this."

Ignis didn't speak, only nodded in understanding. "I would still exercise caution. We're nearly to Caem."

"Yeah," Noctis said.

Although, he already knew it was too late.

All he could think of in Altissia was spending time with Prompto. Running through the maze of a city, stopping anywhere and everywhere with a view to take selfies or post for a group photo. In the day, Prompto would act casual; pretend the hickeys and love bites weren't there, pretend he didn't spend the previous night begging Noctis to don't stop, please, don't stop. Seeing Prompto act that way pained Noctis, but every time those feelings bubbled up, he repeated a phrase to himself; it's just supposed to be nasty sex.

It was late at night when the four checked into The Leville, Ignis reminding the group of the intense events of tomorrow. "Meeting with the first secretary, and Luna is summoning Leviathan...got it," Noctis simplified.

The four were split into two rooms; Gladiolus with Ignis, and Noctis with Prompto; the new norm. As soon as the door for the next room would click shut for the night, Noctis and Prompto were all over one another.

Noctis always loved fucking Prompto into a hotel mattress, listening as the bed would creak under them and the headboard would shake against the wall. His tongue was in and out of Prompto's mouth, Noctis knowing full well that without the barrier, his pleasured vocalizations would wake the entire floor.

Prompto always made it obvious when he was nearing his climax; raising his hips to meet Noctis', nails raking down the prince's back, lower lip caught between his lips to smother his yelps. Noctis couldn't get enough of that sight, beginning to drive Prompto even more by burying himself balls-deep.

"I'm gonna cum," Prompto whined.

"I love hearing you say that," spilled from Noctis' lips, "I-I'm close..."

Prompto was a mess. He writhed and whimpered, legs coming to wrap around Noctis' hips and pull him close when they finally reached their climaxes.

Noctis was reluctant to pull away. He traded spots with Prompto, pulling him close to his chest. Prompto was all smiles, giggling and trying to push Noctis away, but Noctis didn't let up. While absentmindedly running his fingers through Prompto's hair, he said, "...Since Leviathan is going to destroy everything tomorrow anyway, I might as well tell you this."

Prompto looked up at his lover. "What...? Something wrong?"

Noctis shook his head as he shifted in the sheets. "The complete opposite...actually. I..."

Noctis' voice trailed off. Prompto's stomach fluttered with anxiety.  
Noctis cleared his throat. "I...caught feelings. For you. I know I wasn't supposed to. Iggy told me not to. But...it still happened."

Prompto didn't speak for a few moments, just searched Noctis' eyes. Noctis braced himself for the worst; for a slap in the face, to get cussed out. But, it never came.

Prompto was still wordless when he wiggled out of Noctis' arms, his soft member sliding out as he stood. A shiver ran down Prompto's spine, but his expression was blank as he left for the bathroom, the door shutting with force behind him.

The world felt like it came to a complete stop for Noctis. He sat in bed motionless for a while, waiting for Prompto to come back. To curl up in his arms and fall asleep, like he did every night. But their last night in Altissia was spent apart, Noctis waking up the next morning to Gladiolus complaining that he overslept.

Noctis was in a haze during the meeting with the first secretary, lucky to have held himself in a way that reminded her of the former king. Only hours remained until Leviathan was summoned, and it was time for the four to go their separate ways; three to help evacuate civilians, and Noctis to gain Leviathan's favor.

Their final evening together lead them to a small cafe to socialize over coffee and pastries, Ignis' recipe notebook in hand as always.

Silence flooded the group, the only sound being Ignis' scribbling in his notebook. Not even a minute passed before Gladiolus grumbled, "What's everyone so quiet for? You two usually can't shut up. What's wrong?"

Noctis didn't answer, just took a sip of his drink while Prompto didn't even dare to look Gladiolus in the eye. Gladiolus' attention turned to Ignis and he repeated, "What's up?"

Ignis looked up from his notebook, pen still in hand, to stare at Noctis. The prince looked up and after taking in Ignis' silent request, he nodded his permission.  
"Noctis and Prompto got involved sexually," Ignis said it casually while Gladiolus choked on his coffee, "It seems Noct didn't heed my warning and got too involved."

Gladiolus pounded his chest to clear the liquid blockage. "Of course you'd get involved if you do stuff like that! What were you two thinkin'?!"

"We weren't, obviously," grumbled the prince, "and I wasn't when I told him how I felt."

Gladiolus drank in the information, then hummed in understanding. "That's why you two've been so quiet today."

"These things won't matter once Leviathan is summoned," Ignis interjected, "It's best you two make up for now. Leviathan might even kill Noct, for all we know."

Prompto was still silent, but he was looking between Gladiolus and Ignis now, as if his answer was written on their foreheads. A moment of silence passed, then Prompto stood from his chair.

"Where do you think you're goin'?!" Gladiolus demanded.

But Prompto didn't answer; just began to walk off. Gladiolus growled when he had to stand and chase after him, still shouting and disrupting the peace of the quiet street.

"You shouldn't have--"

"I know, Ignis," Noctis hissed, "I feel awful enough; don't pour any more salt into the wound. I hurt him, and if Luna ever finds out, she'll be hurt, too. Just let it go."

"As you wish," Ignis said, "Now...make sure you eat. You'll need it for Leviathan."

Noctis didn't eat a bite. When Leviathan was finally summoned, and his royal arms were materialized to take the beast down, a fleeting thought in the back of his mind said that it wouldn't be too bad if he didn't make it out of this alive.


End file.
